


In the Dark of Night

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Panic, Past Torture, Past Violence, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: The Hinata bloodline is precious, with only few having the special gift.Shoyo is the one with that special gift. (Atsumu is the one he may have a... thing with.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be royalty+crime!au but..... idk what this became so.... enjoy? ;u;
> 
> for atsuhinaweek2020, idk prompts are royalty and childhood friends? fantasy?  
> this is also an excuse to write tooth-rotting fluff because what else can i even write if it doesn't have fluff in it D:

For as long as he can remember, Shoyo has had the same nightmare since he was four years old. He’d be asleep in his own bed, dreaming of running down the halls and playing with his babysitter and guards, that he gets shaken awake in the middle of the night. A hand covers his mouth, preventing him from screaming, and he searches frantically to see two other men holding him to prevent him from running. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows he’s helpless.

He was taught never to cry, to never show how valuable he actually is, but he can’t help it when he’s four years old and terrified. He’s taken through the hallways, through a secret passage he discovered by chance one day, and he _knows_ he can die. There are strangers out there willing to go to great lengths to capture him, but he also knows they won’t kill him if they want riches for days to come. The _rational_ side of his brain that his parents have drilled into him since he could talk reminds him that they won’t.

But then he tries to scream anyways, because where are his guards? His guards are supposed to be with him every day and every night. They’re supposed to _protect_ him and he hears laughter. It’s horrible-sounding, terrifying, filling up the silence of the dead of night, that he can’t help but close his eyes and will the tears to stay at bay. They don’t deserve the crystals that fall from him.

He screams. He cries. He sees a hand slowly moving towards him, pushing towards his eye—

It’s a nightmare, Shoyo knows, and it always wakes him up. He sweats through his clothes, his panic rising to unknown lengths, and it makes him rush out of bed for the vanity in his room. He scans his reflection quickly, making sure there are no more marks, no more scars, before looking into his own eyes. It shouldn’t fill him with relief when he sees two colors staring back at him.

Suddenly, there’s a soft knock. It startles Shoyo into grabbing his brush on the table, quickly untwisting the end of it to pull out a dagger, but then a soft voice calls to him, “Prince.” He recognizes it immediately, the familiarity allowing him a moment to breathe in deep to try and calm his nerves. “Shoyo,” the voice follows with. Shoyo allows himself to twist the dagger back into the main body of his brush. “Unlock the door. Are you alright?”

Shoyo stares at the door for a moment before he glances back to his vanity mirror. He can still see the swirls of two colors staring back at him, reminding him of the moment he lost his eye before it was replaced with another, and drops his brush back to the table. “I’m coming,” he answers, voice still quiet, because he still feels like he’s partially dreaming, partially lost in his past where he thought he would never return home.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to open his bedroom door. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, staring up into warm, golden eyes, before they shift away to glance up and down the hall. It allows him to stare at blonde hair with an undercut, something unusual for a guard, but then the man is pushing him back inside his room. He locks the door behind him before circling his arms around his back and Shoyo feels safe. He feels safe and warm and he breathes in deep, soaks in the laundry detergent that’s settled deep into his guard’s clothes. He can feel him looking around his room, inspecting to make sure nothing is out of place.

“Prince,” he says again, softly. It’s another call and Shoyo lets his guard pull away the slightest bit, enough to reach up with a hand and gently cradle his head. He closes an eye when he feels a thumb run gently across his cheek. “Shoyo.”

It’s enough to have him sigh. All the tension in his body seeps out the longer his guard holds him and he opens his eyes when he feels his guard’s other hand reach up to card fingers through his hair. “Atsumu,” he greets, feeling a smile creep onto his lips when he sees his guard roll his eyes at him.

“You knocked over the bowl by your bedside,” Atsumu finally comments, his hands falling away to catch lightly onto his arms. He stays close to him and Shoyo appreciates it. “You okay?”

When Shoyo looks over his shoulder towards his bed, he can easily spot the empty bowl lying face down on the floor. He frowns. “That’s still creepy how you know how all that sounds,” he mutters. He pulls out of Atsumu’s grasp without a second thought, walking over to pick the bowl up and put it on his bedside table. He glances around at the ground around him to make sure nothing else fell, but then he sighs, again, as he sits on the edge of his bed. He can’t help staring at the floor. He doesn’t know what to say. “It was the nightmare,” he eventually confesses after a moment’s though. It’s been twenty years since he was kidnapped, eighteen years since he was returned with a new eye, and it’s been considered a blessing he can still see out of it, out of whatever eye those men implanted into him.

There’s shuffling in his room, where his guard is probably double-checking the doors and windows to make sure everything is secured, but then he sees his guard’s boots enter his field of vision minutes later. They’re worn in, obviously telling in how long Atsumu has been his guard, and he chances a glance up when he sees him stand two feet away from him. “Atsumu,” he calls again, watches as Atsumu takes those few steps to fall to his knees before him. He inches closer on his knees next, Shoyo automatically spreading his legs to allow space for him, and reaches up to guide him in with curled fingers underneath his chin.

It’s a simple kiss, but it makes Shoyo sigh. He leans into it, draping his arms around his guard’s shoulders, and tries to breathe him in as much as he can. Atsumu is sturdier, broader, and he feels warmer when he wraps his arms around his back, too.

And when Atsumu tries to pull away, Shoyo clings on harder. He licks at his guard’s bottom lip before finally pulling away.

“Why ya gotta do this, Shoyo?” Atsumu asks with a laugh. It’s breathless, though, almost in disbelief, and Shoyo immediately follows him when he stands, arms still draped around his shoulders. “I still have to stand guard outside.”

Shoyo thinks it’s useless at this point. He wants Atsumu in bed with him, right next to him, because it always feels safer that way, but he knows he can’t. His guard can’t technically sleep with the prince of the kingdom. He still thinks that’s bullshit, anyways. He hums when he feels Atsumu’s hands fall to his hips instead, feels the way he presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Are my eyes still two colors?” he asks, even though he knows they are. It’s a habit at this point and he leans forward enough to press a soft kiss against the hollow of his guard’s neck in apology. He presses his smile into his skin next when he hears Atsumu groan in response.

“A warm brown and a deep orange,” he answers dutifully.

Shoyo rewards him with another kiss and feels Atsumu’s hands tighten against him, gripping onto his hips harder. “Will your brother stay with me while you sleep in the morning?” he asks next. He can feel Atsumu press his cheek into the side of his head, almost as if he’s nuzzling it, before he places another kiss there.

“Of course. It’s our duty.” Though, he yawns after he says it. It makes Shoyo smile more. “Shoyo, ya needa go back to sleep.”

Shoyo doesn’t really want to. He prefers standing here close to Atsumu, giving him kisses in the dead of night, because nobody can judge them for falling love with each other. “Atsumu—” he starts but then quiets when his guard groans again. It sounds painful this time.

“Stop ‘Atsumu’-ing me, Shoyo. Yer not makin’ it fair.”

It’s the dead of night, so Shoyo laughs as he pulls his guard down for a kiss. Atsumu moves with him willingly, like he’s always done since he and his brother were brought into the kingdom at seven years old, and Shoyo smiles into the kiss as he guides them backwards. He falls back onto his bed within minutes, with Atsumu on top of him, and he lets his breath leave his chest when he sees his guard share his secret smile with him, like he’s always known this would happen.

It’s like a trance, where Shoyo leans up the moment Atsumu leans in, and he feels the warmth and security flowing in him through this kiss alone. It lasts longer than the rest, and he has no idea how much time has passed before he’s breaking the kiss to breathe fresh air. He tilts his head up, struggling to breathe. All he knows is the feeling of his guard’s palm against his bare skin, the feeling of his guard’s lips on his neck, and the feeling behind his guard’s words as he whispers nonsense of trying to protect him ever since he laid eyes on him all those years ago, when he was returned to the kingdom, beaten and bleeding with a new eye.

But since then, Shoyo hasn’t been taken. He hasn’t been tortured or on the verge of death for eighteen years, and he still has the ability to create new crystals if he wanted. They’ve turned from something precious into benitoite crystals, but they’re still valuable in the world. It’s still something others seek and he gasps as he feels Atsumu’s lips latch onto a patch of skin over his ribcage. His nightmare comes back when he’s at his most vulnerable in his sleep, all because of his eye, but Atsumu has the ability to make him forget, to make him comfortable enough to remember, and to make him feel secured that he’s still alive.

Shoyo moans when Atsumu drags the rest of his shirt up, almost taking it off completely, but then there’s another soft knock on the door. It causes them to pause, to stifle a groan as Shoyo quickly pulls Atsumu in for another kiss on the lips, and then they _do_ groan when they hear another familiar voice at the other side of the door.

“Ya better not be violatin’ the prince in there, idiot.”

“Shouldn’t ya be asleep?” Atsumu calls back, before he drops his head to Shoyo’s chest.

It makes Shoyo laugh, reaching up to card his fingers through golden locks. His ceiling isn’t all that interesting, but it’s entertaining to hear Atsumu mumble incoherent complaints against his ribcage. “Osamu needs to leave us alone,” he can make out, before, “fuckin’ ‘samu” follows. Shoyo laughs some more, suddenly feeling tired the longer he cards his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, and he hums when he feels his guard’s lips still long enough to press kisses against his chest and stomach. It’s soothing, allowing him to fall into another daze, and then Atsumu comes into his field of vision again. Shoyo stares up at him and there’s such a fond smile on his guard’s face, he can’t help but smile back at him.

“Sleepy enough, Shoyo?” he asks.

“I suppose,” Shoyo answers with a hum. His guard’s skin is soft as he gently traces the outline of a cheekbone with his fingertip. He trails it backwards towards his ear, carefully wrapping his hand around the nape of his neck, and guides him down for another kiss. “Thank you,” he whispers, before their lips meet again, and again, and then says, even quieter, “Osamu needs to leave us alone.”

At that, Atsumu snickers. It’s loud enough for Osamu to knock on the door again. “I can hear ya, ya know!”

“Maybe we’ll switch shifts next time and I can have ya in the morning,” Atsumu whispers, a mischievous glint in his eyes. It reminds Shoyo of all of them playing as kids, as he watched the twins practice their skills on the field, making sure they could properly protect him and his younger sister if the need ever came again.

It’s enough for Shoyo to finally let his guard go, to allow him to sit up so he can help Atsumu fix his attire, and he stares as he finally lands his gaze on his kingdom’s crest on Atsumu’s chest. “I think I prefer you working nights,” he admits, tracing his fingers over the emblem. He glances back up, to see that same fond smile aimed in his direction, as he pats his chest afterwards. He grins at him, “It’s still quieter than everyone trying to figure out what we’re doing all the time.” He watches as Atsumu shrugs, his lips slowly shifting to form a cocky grin as he stares down at him. Shoyo’s breath hitches at the sight.

“I’ll have ya one day,” Atsumu quietly confesses, leaning down to give him another kiss on the lips, before leaving another on his forehead. “Get some sleep, prince Shoyo.”

Shoyo hums as Atsumu walks away towards the door. He’s still double-checking his outfit, making sure he looks appropriate and put-together, that it makes Shoyo laugh in how adorable he is. He’s already fixed his hair for him, but then his guard glares at him over his shoulder as he messes with it anyways.

“You look handsome,” Shoyo calls out, watches as red infuses Atsumu’s face even in the dark of night. He laughs when his guard simply sticks his tongue out at him, before he opens the door and they’re greeted to the sight of Osamu giving them his most unimpressed stare.

“Ya didn’t violate him?” his brother asks, glancing over at him to make sure. His eye is critical, but even he and Shoyo share an amused look with each other. He doesn’t feel the need to lock his door if Atsumu is going to be there to protect him.

Shoyo laughs as Atsumu reaches out to hit his brother before the door shuts behind them. “Wouldja mind yer own business?”

“That accent _really_ slips out when yer riled up.”

“Shut it, Osamu!”

**Author's Note:**

> i...... will maybe explore this world one day ;o;
> 
> happy atsuhina week!!<3


End file.
